thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowrun Bodyware
'Bodyware' Bodyware that does not have a Capacity rating must be installed directly into the user’s body; it cannot be installed into cyberlimbs. Bodyware with a Capacity rating may be installed in cyberlimbs, costing capacity rather than Essence. *'Bone Lacing': Your bones are laced with lattice chains of reinforcing plastics or metals, improving their integrity and tensile strength (and adding to your body’s overall weight). Bone lacing comes in three types: plastic, aluminum, and titanium—you can only have one installed at a time. It gives you extra Strength for resisting physical damage, a little Armor (cumulative with other Armor, without adding to Encumbrance), and changes your unarmed combat damage, all listed in the Bone Lacing table. Bone lacing is incompatible with other augmentations that add to or alter your bones (such as bone density augmentation). :: *'Cosmetic Modification': Outpatient treatments that take about 2 hours can be obtained to alter the user’s appearance—shape, coloration, and pigmentation of the face and body along with addition or removal of hair (fiberoptic hair with changing color patterns is still very popular). Exotic modifications like scaly skin, colorful fur, cat ears, ork tusks, or tails are more difficult to come by. *'Dermal Plating': Dermal plating consists of hard plastic and metal fiber plates bonded to the user’s skin. The plates are clearly visible and can be stylized for surface texture and color. Dermal plating confers a bonus to armor equal to its rating. Dermal plating cannot be combined with orthoskin. *'Fingertip Compartment': Allows the storage of micro-sized items (gamemaster’s discretion regarding what can be fit into the compartment) in the tip segment of a finger. Inserting or retrieving an object takes one Complex Action. Items held within are completely concealed. Spotting a fingertip compartment requires a Perception: Search Test, Difficulty 15. The fingertip compartment is a very popular storage device for a monofilament whip, with the fingertip acting as control weight. Extending a monofilament whip from a fingertip compartment takes one Simple Action, while retracting it requires one Complex Action. *'Grapple Gun': This is an implanted version of the grapple gun. (See Survival Gear) *'Internal Air Tank': The internal air tank replaces part of one lung with a pressurized internal air reserve that allows the user to hold her breath for up to 2 hours. This allows extended underwater operations as well as protection from inhalation-vector toxins–assuming the user holds her breath. Refilling the air tank (through an intake valve located under the ribcage) takes 5 minutes. *'Muscle Replacement': Implanted, vat-grown synthetic muscles replace the user’s own. Calcium treatments and skeletal reinforcement allow an overall increase in the user’s strength. Muscle replacement increases both the Strength and Dexterity attributes by 1 pip per point of rating (3 pips equals 1D). It cannot be combined with muscle augmentation or muscle toner bioware. *'Reaction Enhancers': By replacing part of the spinal column with superconducting material, a character’s reaction time can be increased. Add 1 pip per point of rating (3 pips equals 1D) of reaction enhancers to a character’s Dexterity attribute, vehicle driving/piloting skills and Initiative. Reaction enhancers are incompatible with most other Initiative-boosters. *'Skillwires': Skillwires are a system of neuromuscular controllers placed alongside the body’s natural nervous system to override muscular movement. Skillwire systems allow the use of activesofts with a rating up to the skillwire rating. A skillwire system can handle a number of skillsofts with a total rating equal to its own rating x 2. Changing the current selection of skillsofts takes one Simple Action. (See Skillsofts, Simsense, ARE Software, ID and Credsticks) *'Smuggling Compartment': Smuggling compartments may only be placed in parts of the body that can be easily hollowed out/replaced. These compartments allow the storage of micro-sized items (the gamemaster has final determination on what a compartment can hold). Spotting a smuggling compartment requires a Perception: Search (15) Test. Inserting or retrieving an object takes a Complex Action. *'Touch Link': The touch link is a small unit attached at the base of the spine that allows for the processing of tactile information (texture, temperature, etc.) directly to the user’s neural system. This information is usually received via the user’s PAN, but it can also be input from other sources. *'Wired Reflexes': This highly invasive operation implants a multitude of neural boosters and adrenalin stimulators in strategic locations all over the body, catapulting the patient into a whole new world where everything around her seems to move in slow motion. The system includes a trigger to turn the wired reflexes on and off (taking a Free Action). When activated, wired reflexes confer a bonus of 1 pip per point of rating (3 pips equals 1D) to a character’s Dexterity attribute and Initiative. Wired reflexes cannot be combined with any other form of Initiative enhancement, except Reaction Enhancers.